Riders In The Dark
by blackdeathwolves
Summary: Just a very bad summary! Dean and Sam make friends with the new family across the street from their family ranch. The friendship grows between Dean and Cas. Dean's age: 18 Sam's age: 14 Cas' age: 17 Gabriel's age: 15.
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were outside their family ranch cleaning out the horses for the day, they lived in a small quiet town sometimes it gets a little boring but you can always find something to do.

Either help out down at the local store or ride around the town, most people have horses to get around the town, unless you're going out of the town then you have a car.

Dean had a black strong horse named Impala, Dean adored his horse groomed her everyday, Dean had also got a black car that was an Impala he adored the car as well. Dean was given his horse on his birthday, when she was bought from the market,Dean  
had picked her out all by himself.

Sam on the other hand had a big brown stallion called Moose as that is the nickname he used to be called, but he was stuck sharing the car with Dean. Sam kept his horse reasonably well, not as much as Dean but he enjoyed it. Sam didn't get to pick outhis  
own horse, he was just given the horse as a little gift for being good at school.

Sam and Dean had finished up with half the stables as they stopped to have a break, it was hard work cleaning out horse poop. While on there break they decided to sit on the front lawn, as the sun mostly shines on there the most.

Sam and Dean noticed a truck coming down the small track there had been a ranch up for sale opposite them for a few months, someone had decided to buy it a few weeks ago apparently the people needed a bigger house and a new start.

As the truck pulled up near the gate of the house, three cars and a trailer had pulled up behind the truck. The trailer had the word Horses in big letters, six young people had stepped out of the cars as an older couple stepped out their car. Sam andDean  
recognised the couple from the weeks they were visiting the house.

But they didn't know how many kids they had, well if they all were theirs.. Dean had decided to go back to cleaning out the horses before their parents got back from work. "Come on Sammy," Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up, going back to the stablesto  
finish up cleaning.

Once they were fully finished, Dean wanted to have a small ride on Impala, but he had to ask for permission from his parents. "Can I go for a ride? I won't be too long," Dean was in the front room with his mother "Sure, but make sure you're

back before dinner!" Dean agreed to that, walking towards the stable, getting the saddle and reins on Impala, mounting his horse giving a light kick to get her going. Dean rode towards the main part of the town.

Sam had watched Dean ride off, he wanted to stay behind to help with dinner he enjoyed making dinner since he was little, it always seemed to relax him. Tonight they were having a nice roast dinner, he knew Dean loved it so Sam was happy, but tonighthis  
parents had left him do it by himself.

Dean had been longer than he said he would be but Dean was enjoying himself talking to the young ladies who seem to love the attention from Dean. _Whodoesn't?_ Dean rode back to his house but he was distracted by the new family opposite,  
therewere two girls and four boys, then the parents.

Dean had pulled himself away putting Impala back in her stall, making sure she was alright before leaving her for the night. Dean took one last look at the house opposite his before disappearing into his own house.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was woken up by a truck from outside his house, today he was moving into a new town where nothing really happens, but his family needs a new start so maybe it would be a good idea.

Castiel threw his bed covers over his head, he had to sleep the floor for the night, it wasn't the most comfortable sleep he's ever had but it was worth it, he just couldfall asleep in the car.

There was a few loud thudding coming from downstairs and the truck, Castiel thought that he could have a little more time to sleep but clearly not. Clearly everyone in his house had other ideas for today, so Castiel got himself up getting his clean clothes  
thathe had gotten ready last night.

All the family members were placing their own bags in the trunk of the cars, while one car was having a horse trailer attached to the back. Castiel stood by the door waiting to go to his new house.

* * *

It took three hours for them to get to the house, Castiel was more relieved than anything being stuck in a hot car for about three hours is the best in the world. The truck pulled up by a house, the house was opposite another lovely house which was just  
alittle white house.

While his new house was a brown colour, it had a black fence around the whole house, the cars pulled up nicely in front of the house his brothers stepped out first, his younger sisters stepped out of their car with their bags before disappearing into  
thehouse.

Castiel walked towards his parents helping them out with their own baggage, he noticed all his siblings had already picked out the best rooms in this house everyone had their own room which meant that Castiel could finally get some alone time, which he  
enjoyeda lot.

Anyway Castiel walked towards a room that was furthest away from all the others, even if it meant he walked up a few stairs to get to it, it was quite a nice room not too big,not too small.

Castiel smiled to himself as he skipped down the smallwooden stairs back down the main stairs that lead to the kitchen, living room, dining room, a few bathrooms, basically anything else that you would find downstairs.

Castiel collected his bags and other items he had brought with him, he had told his parents where his room was, so his bed could be placed there ready for the night. Castiel heard a few voices from across the street from the house.

There was two young boys who seem to be cleaning something out, but Castiel thought he shouldn't be looking so he sighed as he walked into his new house.

Castiel's family had there own horses, the most active ones were Lucifer and Michael, they would go out on there horses and ride off anywhere they pleased, Castiel was a little scared to go on the back of his so he never learned to ride her. But now he  
wisheshe had as all his siblings were going to ride around without him.

"Cas? Would you like to learn how to ride your horse yet?" His father spoke behind Castiel as he was just sitting on the porch watching his brothers and sister laughing while they rode out the gate. "Maybe, I can try it.." Castiel was still unsure as  
his

father heard it in his voice.

"Well when you're ready, you may ask me," Castiel nods slowly moving back into the house as he couldn't see his brothers or sisters but he just saw one of the boys across the street riding off on a beautiful black horse, the guy wasn't to bad either.

Once Castiel was in his bedroom he decided to unpack everything, his bed was placed furthest from the door, his wardrobe was on the side opposite the bed. Folding his clothes neatly into his wardrobe, placing everything in the right places picking upa  
book and started to read.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the family arrived across the street, during the week Dean has been sneaking glances at the young guy who had dark brown hair with blue eyes, which he thought looked quite pretty cute.

Dean shook his head as he lead Impala outside to tie her up to the fence so Dean could groom her coat, while his thoughts went on and on. Which he found annoying he's only seen the guy once, and that was when his parents made him take a welcome gift.

Sam was walking across the yard towards the barn where they kept the hay, dragging the stack as Dean was grooming his horse Dean usually helps him out but lately no one seems to be helping Sam out. So Sam walked to the fence where Dean was standing against  
watching his horse in the field.

"Mom and dad told me that the family is coming round to have dinner," Sam stood next to Dean as he spoke "ok? And why is that?" Dean turned his attention from Impala to his brother who was looking at Dean like a sad little puppy. "They said they're being  
nice neighbors, but then again dad isn't good with people.." Dean snorted at Sam.

"Alright Sammy, lets go do your chores for today." Sam scowls as Dean picked up the haystack Sam was struggling with before he walked over.

* * *

Castiel was enjoying his first week in his new house, his brothers were at work which was thirty minutes away while Castiel had got a little job that was in a small cafe.

Which was where Castiel was today, working his shift at the Cafe, it was not that busy as Castiel cleaned the tables as the small bell rang above the door, Castiel was wiping up the last table as he went behind the counter to help the other guy who's  
name was Alfie.

Castiel helped Alfie with a few of the orders from the people, that was until he realised that the two boys who lived across from him walked through the door clearly they had finished up with their chores.

Castiel kept his head down on the coffee that he was making but he stupidly looked up, meeting with green eyes they looked at each other for a second until Castiel looked back down.

* * *

When Castiel finally finished his shift, walking out the cafe seeing a brown horse, with the boy who seems like fourteen, the one who had the black horse was standing with giggling girls around him.

Castiel ignored the two boys even if he is going to be having dinner with them,Castiel was thinking while walking home.

Dean had watched the cute blue eyed walk from the cafe back home, once he had looked at Sam and Dean's horses but Dean was standing around a few girls just having a little chat. But Dean was getting bored with the girls so he walked away, back on his  
horse.

Sam just stared at his brother who had just walked away from girls that seems attractive, but Sam didn't say anything about it as they both rode back to the house.

They both went past the blue eyed boy who kept his head down, Dean slowed down to walk beside him "Dean?" Dean glared at Sam mostly telling him to go. Sam left quickly after the look Dean gave him.

"So your name is Dean?" Castiel looked up at the green eyed guy who was sat on a black horse, Dean was looking at blue eyes "yup, your name is?" Dean had stopped Impala. To stand next to the boy the that looked the same age as him.

"Castiel, that's my name." Dean nods slowly trying to remember the name "cool name, does it mean anything?" Castiel shrugs as he actually didn't know his mother told him that he was named after an angel or something, "angel I think, I'm honestly not sure"  
Castiel smiled at Dean making Dean's inside feel warm.

"Uhh cool, Castiel? Can I call ya Cas, it may be easy for me." Castiel tilted his head Cas? No one has ever called him that before, he actually kinda likes it "yeah, only you is calling me that," Dean looked at the floor rubbed the back of his head. He  
was feeling which he didn't like doing... "yeah, anyway see ya at dinner, you are coming right?"

"Yes.. but my people skills are rusty," Dean laughs that makes Cas laugh "it's cool, just talk to me that's it." They were at the gates of their houses "well see you later!"

They both walked into their house, Dean put Impala into her stall, with a little smile appearing on his face. Castiel went straight to his room with a big smile on his face, maybe Dean could teach him how to ride?


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel had a shower before he went over to have dinner with the family across the street, for some reason he was nervous about seeing Dean again because he wasn't used to being around people.

His parents called to him so he could come downstairs, his older brother Michael had his arm wrapped around his best friend Lucifer. Cas knew him and his brother would be more than friends even if they didn't say anything about it.

… **.**

Dean was standing under the warm water washing his body, his mind wonders to Castiel well Cas, his stupid brain had already came up with a little nickname for the lad.

Once Dean felt the water getting cold he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist just in time as Sam walked into his room. "Sam! Get Out!"

Sam laughed "I was coming to tell ya that they are here," pushing Sam out his room,as he quickly pulledout some clothes,putting them on as he ran downstairs.

"You must be Dean?" Dean nods slowly as he was still pulling up his jeans "sorry, Hey," Dean had noticed how many people were in his house.

"Wow a lot of people..." Castiel was standing behind his brothers "Cas would you like to go to Deans room with him, while we finish up with the dinner?" Mary had spoken out from somewhere.

Cas had walked towards Dean following him to his room quietly "Cas? You're safe now," Cas' eyes lit up as he walked into Dean's room.

"You really like old music.." Cas mumbles as he took a seat on Deans bed. "Yeah, its better then the newer crap, anyway you ride a horse? Cuz I would like to show you around," Cas' shoulders tensed up as Dean mentioned riding.

Dean was quickly moved to his side "Cas?" Cas opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dean's mother, telling them to come eat.

"Tell you after," Cas walked out fast from the room, sitting at the table next to his sister who held his hand under the table, to help him out.

… **.**

Dean found dinner nice, but he was thinking about Cas and why he freaked out, does he not want me to show him around? Is he scared?

Everyone had eaten, as most of Cas' family had left, apart from Cas and his parents."Hey mom how long can Cas stay?" Dean looked at his mother as she opened her mouth "as long as he would like to, and he's welcome here anytime."

Cas looked up at Dean who was smiling at him, but Cas looked away quickly as he remembered the conversation earlier. "Coming Cas?"

Moving from the table to Deans room, sitting in the same spot as before "Dean, I don't know how to ride..." Dean had to keep from smiling because Cas was clearly nervous about telling him.

"I could teach you, when you're ready," Dean placed a hand on Cas' arm to comfort him "I want to learn now..."

"Cas, it's like eleven at night!" Cas looked at Deans green eyes "don't look at me like that! Ugh... Fine!" Cas jumped up almost knocking Dean over. "Let me get my horse!"

Chuckling to himself as he watched Cas leave "maybe I could learn to ride you..." Dean mumbles as he walked downstairs, waiting for Cas and his horse.


	5. Chapter 5

While Dean was standing waiting for Cas to show up, Sam had walked out the house to go across the street "where are you going?"

"Just staying over with Gabriel, I don't need your permission," Dean held up his hands "alright, just don't have to much fun!" Sam gave Dean his bitch face before walking away.

Cas had appeared behind Dean scaring the shit outta him. "Good god Cas!" Cas just smiled as he patted his horse "should we do this tomorrow? In the light because I'm a little scared,"

"Sure Cas, but let's put your horse somewhere safer," Dean lead Cas to the door to the stable, letting Cas leave his horse next to Deans. "Come on," Cas quickly followed back inside the house.

"Dean! The same rule applies even with a guy!" Deans dad shouted up to him, "oh for god sake dad!" They both heard laughing from the kitchen then another noise that Dean and Cas didn't want to hear.

Dean pulled Cas towards a different room "what's this?" Dean chuckles "my room if my parents decide that they want to fuck," Cas did a little face that made Dean laugh.

"You're so cute, fucking hell!" Cas stared at Dean confused "I am not cute, Dean!" That made Dean laugh "sure you are, you're sexy you look so," Dean bit his lip as he looked at Cas "Dean? If I'm staying the night, where am I sleeping?"

"Oh, well we could share a bed? Because it's a nightmare to get one up here," Cas nods at Dean "sharing a bed with a hot guy, awesome."

Dean and Cas both got ready for bed, Dean in a t-shirt and his boxers, Cas in just his boxers. "You sleep in just that?" Dean looked at Cas as he got into bed.

"No, I usually sleep naked but I can't do that here," Dean stopped and stared "you can if you want, I clearly wouldn't mind," Cas thought about it but he didn't make a move to remove his last layer hiding himself from Dean.

Dean was a little disappointed that Cas didn't remove his boxers, but they both laid down in Dean's bed. Dean was the first to fall asleep, while Cas took off his boxers to be more comfortable.

xxx

Dean woke up with Cas half hanging out the bed while the covers were low on his waist, Dean sighed slowly as he dragged Cas to be more on the bed, but Dean had felt that Cas hadn't got his boxers on.

Lifting the cover up, Dean was staring at Cas' cock licking his lips. Shrugging Dean laid back down on his side of the bed, Dean was deciding whether he should get himself off or wait.

Obviously the first option wins.

Dean slowly ran his hand down his chest continuing downwards, he completely ignored his dick, Dean wanted to try something out that he never done before.

Dean pushed a finger in his tight hole, groaning quietly as he wouldn't wake Cas up spreading his legs wider placing one near Cas the other hanging off the bed.

Moving his finger faster, Dean added another one, then a third, then he had four. Dean had pulled a pillow on his face muffling the sounds he was making.

Cas was waking up to small groaning, whimpering and whining of his name"Dean?"

Dean had heard his name, taking the pillow from his head he turned. He saw Cas' eyes opened wide looking at Dean who had four fingers inside his ass.

"Uh, hey Cas umm, this is awkward..." Cas rolled his eyes but he looked at the covers over him "oh.." Dean looked at what Cas was looking at.

Cas had his head in his hands, he was embarrassed "Cas? What the fuck!"

"Says the guy who still has his fingers in his ass!" Dean looked down, he slowly took out his fingers, sitting up "eh, I thought they were your fingers.."

"Dean, lie down.." Dean didn't say anything but do as Cas told him "close your eyes Dean," he closed his eyes slowly as he felt one ofCas' hand over his chest, the other was near his ass.

Dean opened his eyes, Cas' hands left his body "Cas, whyyou stop touching me?" Cas' face was red as he wasn't looking at Dean "I don't know, I find it easier if you don't look at me," Dean nods but sits up.

Holding Cas' head gently pulling him closer, pressing his lips to his, feeling Cas relax into Dean. "Can I finger your ass Dean?" Dean shudders nodding at Cas.

"Okay, can you be on your stomach?" Dean followed Cas' order laying on his stomach, Cas lifted his hips up so he had a full view of Dean's pink hole.

Dean had his head on his arms waiting for Cas to do something to him "Cas... come on!" Dean yelps as he felt Cas' tongue at his hole " _fuck!_ " Cas had added a finger as well as his tongue.

"Cas, more!" Dean felt Cas' tongue leave his ass but he added more fingers, "Dean, could you ride me?" Dean was about to laugh at Cas' politeness but Cas' fingers hit a spot in Dean making him moan louder. "Yea, I'll ride you!"

Cas had pulled his fingers from Dean, laying down on his back waiting for Dean. "Ok, I just uhh... what do I do... Cas?" Cas held Dean's hips as he had his cock in his other hand, guiding it to Deans tight heat.

"You good?" Dean nodded feeling Cas' cock at his hole, lowering himself on Cas groaning at the feeling of Cas.

"Ohhh f-fuck me! Cas! Your so fucking big," Dean was going to speak but he quickly shut his mouth "say it!" Cas growled pushing Dean down so he was fully inside Dean. "N-no, I'm not saying it.."

Dean tries to move but the grip Cas has on his hips is stopping him "Cas! Move please," Dean looked at Cas who was staring right at Dean. "No, you've been a bad boy," Dean groaned what the fuck happened with the embarrassed Cas?

Cas was moving Dean way to slow for Dean to get anything from it "Cas! Move or I swear to god!" Cas let go of Dean's hips, placing them behind his head.

"Go on then, fuck yourself on my cock, but you can't come until I say." Dean nods as he rode Cas, he tried to hit the spot inside him but he couldn't find it, so he was getting frustrated with himself.

"Cas, can you touch me, I'll be a good girl for you please," Dean was as shocked as Cas was with what came out his mouth. But the smirk on Cas' face was turning Dean on "ok, Daddy will take care of his little girl."

"Ohh! _Fuck!"_ Dean had slammed himself down on Cas hitting the spot he wanted to hit. "I need you Daddy, please fuck me," Cas hummed as he sighed.

Holding Dean's hips as he, thrusts into Dean fast and hard making sure to hit Dean prostate "can I come, Daddy?" Cas shook his head "not yet," Cas pulled Dean off him pushing him on his back as he slammed into him.

"Ohhh Daddy, faster!" Cas was starting to bite Deans shoulder as he fucked him "Dean, cum for Daddy," Dean threw his head down on the bed arching his back as he came over his chest. "You didn't even touch my dick!"

Cas laughed as Dean tightened around him making Cas spill into Dean.

They both laid down next to each other, "wanna go on a date with me Cas?" Dean rolled over so he was cuddled up with Cas, with his hand on his chest "sure, but we should probably get cleaned up.."

"Yeah, we probably should do that..."

* * *

 _ **Hi? I'm not sure what happened there... but hope this isn't as bad as I think it is.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had Cas walked out the front door towards the stables, Dean tied a rope to Cas' horse just to hold.

"Alright Cas, get up on ya horse I'll be here," Cas was patting Dean's horse before walking over. His hands shook slightly as he tried to pull himself up.

"Need help there buddy?" Dean didn't wait for Cas to speak, as he pushed Cas up.

Once Cas was seated on his horse his eyes widened "D-Dean.. I'm not sure about this.." Dean patted his leg.

"Hey, at least you're on the horse now!" Dean gave him a smile, before telling him to hold on.

Cas listened to Dean, holding on the saddle with Dean praising him all the time making him at ease.

Dean had noticed the way Cas' back straightened up the more he got used being on the horse, as well as Dean telling him how great he was doing.

Once they got back to the stables, Cas was smiling at Dean "did I do good? Even if all I did was sit on the horse?" Dean chuckles "yes Cas, you did awesome, now let me give ya somethin,"

They both smiled at each other, Dean leading him to a small room inside the stables.

"Lets have some fun..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Smut Filler! Because I've got nothing better to do than write smut :/ I just need to get back into this..**

* * *

Once Dean had pulled Cas into the small room, he dropped to his knees in front of Cas.

Cas just stared at Dean his green eyes glinting with mischief. "Dean, should we be doing this here?" Cas was worried about the place that they were in.

While Dean ran his hands up Cas' thighs, with a roll of his eyes "Cas, we'll be fine! Just let me relax you..."

With that Dean mouthed at the semi hard dick inside Cas' pants. "Dean... can I kiss you?"

Dean looked up at Cas, making a small gasp exiting out of Cas'mouth he brought himself back up from his knees, kissing Cas' neck slowly.

Cas had ended up making small moans come out of Dean, which he smirked at "I thought I was going to be the one who made the noise today?" That ended with a growl off Dean.

Push Cas towards the door pinning his hips to the door as he grounded his own hips on Cas'. Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other, Deans head was rested on Cas' shoulder.

But Dean clearly got bored with their clothes and decided that he would like them over the floor, as he undressed Cas, quickly as he pulled off his own clothes.

"Come on Dean," Cas just stood by the door waiting for Dean to do something with him. Well Cas didn't have to wait long before Dean took him into his mouth.

With a long groan Cas' head fell back on the door, while Dean was enjoying the feeling of Cas inside his mouth.

Dean quickly pulled off "Dean?" Sam's voice could be heard somewhere in the stables. "Dean come on, mom and dad said we need to go do the shopping," Dean rolls his eyes.

Cas just pulled on his clothes, walking towards Dean holding out his clothes. "We're finishing this later!" Dean was just pulling his shirt over his head as soon as the door opened.

With Sam grinning at them.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks went by the friendship between Dean and Cas grew better. Until Cas had decided to stop communicating with Dean.

Dean didn't know why, Cas just ignored him like he was the plague.

Dean just had to watch Cas from his side. Cas was taking ridinglessons from another boy who to Dean wasn't that good of a teacher or a rider. But then again he didn't say anything but just kept looking over.

It had been a month since Dean and Cas had talked or seen each other.

Sam and Gabriel were still friends, Dean would sometimes ask about Cas whenever Gabriel was around.

xxxx

"Dean? Everything alright today?" His mother said as she walked into Dean's room. Where he was currently laying down just looking at the ceiling.

"Why did Cas stop talking to me? Did I do something wrong?" Dean sat up when the bed dipped.

"Oh this is why you've been so down lately, well I could probably talk to his mother? But I don't think you would want me to.."

"No, but how can I talk to him again?" Dean and his mother sat on his bed for ten minutes, before Dean was running out the door.

Collecting Impalafrom the stable, gearing her up while riding off towards the town.

The sun was just slowly setting as Dean came to a stop by a small shop, looking through the window he saw Cas.

Cas was smiling while he worked, Cas' horse was tied to the small post. _'Well at least he ain't scared of riding anymore'_

 __

Sighing to himself Dean slowly lifted himself off from Impala, tying her up next to Cas'. Just to walk around town.

xxxx

Dean had met up with an old friend, Benny. Benny knew about Cas, so he came up with a plan. "Why don' we just make him jealous?"

"Yeah, so you don't mind kissing me?" Dean was a little unsure about the plan but he would role with it, if it meant getting Cas back.

"Yup, cuz it won't mean anything, trust me!"

The next few hours was spent with Dean standing by Impala talking to Benny, with light touches here and there.

Dean could see Cas looking out for a few minutes before he would get back to doing what he was doing.

"Is it working?" Benny casually spoke until they heard a door slam behind them. "Kiss me?" Dean was suddenly panicking.

Cas was just standing a few feet away from him, but before get got a good chance to get close to Benny he was pulled back.

"Shit," Dean was just standing there, watching Cas pull Benny away from Dean, whispering into his ear so Dean couldn't hear.

"See ya later Dean..." Dean tried to quickly get on his horse, only to notice that she was still tied to the post.

"Once you untie the horse, you better follow me!" Cas hissed to Dean, while he untied his own.

Dean obviously followed Cas' order, following him somewhere, it also was getting dark but they kept going, until they stopped at alake.

"Well, its good to know you follow orders," Cas tied his horse to a tree, Dean did the same as Cas, without a word spoken.

"Why you stop talking to me?" Dean blurted out. "Because I was getting scared, I've never had feelings towards another person before..."

Dean nods, he could actually understand. "Well we could take it slow, you know, just go your own pace, like riding a horse." Dean gave Cas a little smile.

"Okay, but no sex or touching yourself until I'm ready," Dean groaned. "But Cas!"

The noise that came out of Dean made Cas burst out laughing. "Deal, or I'll ignore you again." Dean nods quickly, he preferred no sex then not talking to his angel.

"Alright then, but to seal the deal you gotta secure it with a kiss," Dean heard the sigh from Cas. "Fine, Deanmon!" Cas gently grabbed Deans face, pulling him into a small kiss.

"Okay angel, let's get caught up on the time we've lost!"

 **  
**

 **A/N:**

 ****

 **I kinda forgot to update this, but here ya go! Hope you enjoy reading :)**


End file.
